


Shoes

by BashJackie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE AND FLOYD!!!, Jade’s the one who likes shoes here because I needed Floyd to be a brat HAHA, Mereels???, Mermaids, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: There was nothing more interesting to merfolk than feet. Naturally, that meant that things like shoes were completely foreign to them. Floyd was neutral about the ‘fin coverings for humans’ as he dubbed it, but Jade was completely immersed in them. Such was a day where Floyd hated his brother’s interests in shoes, as he was paying absolutely no attention to him at the current moment.
Relationships: Jade Leech & Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Shoes

There was nothing more interesting to merfolk than feet. Naturally, that meant that things like shoes were completely foreign to them. Floyd was neutral about the ‘fin coverings for humans’ as he dubbed it, but Jade was completely immersed in them. Such was a day where Floyd hated his brother’s interests in shoes, as he was paying absolutely no attention to him at the current moment.

Flitting about their shared closet, Jade was admiring and selecting carefully on which pair of shoes he should wear that day. The entire wall of shelves were full of different kinds of footwear, some casual and others formal. To Floyd, all of them looked the same- What’s the difference between slippers and loafers?! Were they really that interesting?! Besides, Jade’s feet were always very pretty, and Floyd saw no reason to hide them behind some leather.

“Jaaaaaadeeeeeeee, I’m bored!” Floyd’s indignant whine rang out loud and clear, causing his twin to wince at the sheer volume of it. Floyd was definitely impatient, and very irritated.

“I heard you the first seventy six times, Floyd.” Jade sighed as he picked up two of his favourites in each hand. Should he wear the black derby shoes, or his beloved dark brown loafers? 

‘Life is full of tough choices, isn’t it?’ Jade thought sadly to himself. He had no other option- He simply needed to see how he’d look from an outsider’s perspective. Turning to his twin- His perfect carbon copy- the eel seized his brother’s leg, causing him to yelp. Slipping the derby shoe on Floyd’s left, and the brown loafer on his right, Jade scrutinised how both footwear would look on him. 

If it wasn’t for his lightning quick reflexes, the shoes would’ve very likely hit Jade square in the face. Floyd’s tail flung out like a whip, sending both shoes flying to the corners of the room. His sudden transformation into his merform caused his pants to rip violently, pieces of cloth scattering everywhere. The pout on his face indicated that he was less than concerned about his clothes at the current moment.

Sighing, Jade stood and drew his brother into a tight hug. His mood making a complete 180, Floyd laughed happily as he squeezed the other tightly, both with his hands and tail. Any ordinary person would’ve died of asphyxiation, but Jade was used to- and quite enjoyed- his brother’s deathly hugs. 

“Jade looks pretty in anything!” Floyd’s voice was indignant. “So you can stop fretting over your shoes already!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get my brown loafers then.” Jade chuckled lightly. “And I’ll also go get you some new pants, Floyd.”


End file.
